


Tyler Family Traditions

by LadyPaigeC



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2018 [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 31 Days of Ficmas, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Ginger - Freeform, Kid Fic, Pete's World, Pregnancy, Traditions, holiday baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 15:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor and Tony attempt to do some holiday baking, but one of the ingredients causes the Doctor some issues.





	Tyler Family Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueboxesandtrafficcones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/gifts).



> Written for the 31 Days of Ficmas event @doctorroseprompts on Tumblr (Prompts used: Holiday Baking / Ginger / Traditions).
> 
> Also, for blueboxesandtrafficcones' prompt: TenToo and Tony try to bake a surprise for Rose, and it goes terribly wrong!

Tony was sitting in front of the couch in the Tylers’ living room. His toy cars were spread out around him, but he wasn't playing. He was instead uncharacteristically quiet when the Doctor found him. 

“Tony Baloney!” The Doctor sat on the couch and ruffled his little brother-in-law’s hair.

The little boy looked up at him with sad eyes and a wan smile.

“Aren’t you looking forward to decorating gingerbread houses? 904 years old, me...weeeell, might argue that I’m only 8 months, but either way, I’ve never done it myself.”

Tony just shrugged. 

The Doctor slid off the couch and sat next to him. “What’s wrong?”

“This is when Rose gets sad, and she’s been so happy. I don’t want her to be sad again.”

“What? What do you mean? Why would Rose get sad?”

“Mummy and Rose and me always decorate gingerbread houses before Christmas. Mummy says it’s tradition. And every year it makes Rose really sad. I don’t know why, but I don’t want Rose to be sad and I don’t care if it’s tradition. I don’t want to make gingerbread houses any more.”

The Doctor wrapped an arm around Tony’s shoulder and pulled him into a side hug. “Oh, Tony. I can promise you that this year will be different.”

“How do you know? I mean, Rose _has_ been pretty happy since you came to live with us, but yesterday she was grumpy and yelled at me when I woke her up. How do you know she isn’t getting sad for Christmas?”

The Doctor’s lip quirked. “Rose is always grumpy when she gets woken up. And she wasn’t sad because of decorating gingerbread houses or because it was Christmas. She was sad because…,” the Doctor took a deep breath, “well, because she missed me. Because Christmas is a time for family and we were separated. And I’m so sorry that it made her sad. I really wish it hadn’t, though I was sad too. I didn’t want to celebrate Christmas without Rose either, so I understand. But we’re all together this year. You and me and Rose and your mum and dad. And it’s going to be the best Christmas ever. ”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” The Doctor smiled at the trust and hope in the young boy’s eyes - eyes so much like his sister’s. “What do you say we get a start on baking the gingerbread? This way when your mum and Rose get back from the shops we can start decorating immediately.”

Tony nodded and jumped up. He and the Doctor raced to the kitchen.

\--

Forty minutes later, Jackie and Rose walked into the kitchen and froze. There was flour everywhere, including covering a good portion of both Tony and the Doctor. Bits of dark, sticky dough were on the counter and part of the floor. 

“What the bleedin’ hell is going on in here?” Jackie’s screech caused the Doctor to spin around and nearly drop the bowl he was holding.

“Rose! Jackie!” A grin split the Doctor’s face. “Hello.”

He sauntered over to Rose and leaned in close. “We’re baking gingerbread. Gonna make a gingerbread TARDIS instead of a house. Weeeell, the TARDIS is sort of a house. Doesn’t have carpets or drapes, but it’s our house, or was, or will be.” His eyes were hooded and he kept glancing at Rose’s lips. “Maybe not a house, but it’s definitely a home.” If she didn’t know better, she’d think he was drunk.

Apparently Jackie had the same idea. “Have you been drinkin’?”

“Noooooo...that’s ridiculous. Tony an’ me are making gingerbread.” He stage whispered to Jackie. “For decorating.”

At the Doctor’s little giggle, she asked Tony. “Are you sure he hasn’t touched your father’s scotch?”

The little boy shook his head. “No, we’ve been here the whole time.”

The Doctor popped a piece of raw dough in his mouth. “I’m a Time Lord, Jackie. Even if I had been drinking, which I haven’t, mind, alcohol has no effect on me. Superior physiology, me.”

Rose crossed her arms and tilted her head. “Thought you were mostly human now?”

The Doctor paused with more dough half way to his mouth. “Oh. Right. Erm, I guess I am. Forgot.” He dropped the dough and ran flour covered hands along the back of his neck and pouted. “Still not drunk.”

Rose eyed the bowl and watched as the Doctor ate a bit more. “‘S that got ginger in it, Doctor?”

“Yeah. It’s gingerbread. Can’t make gingerbread without ginger.”

“Right. Thought you couldn’t have ginger?”

“It’s fiiiiiine. That’s when I was a Time Lord. I’m human now. See, I remembered it that time.”

Rose tried to hide her smile. “You sure about that?”

“That I’m human?” The Doctor’s eyes widened. “Oh! Do you think the ginger is affecting me?” The Doctor broke out in a wide smile. “Maybe I’m more Time Lord than I thought.”

“I think maybe you’ve had enough gingerbread for today, love.” Rose took the mostly empty bowl and placed it on the countertop. 

The Doctor put his hands on the counter and bracketed Rose between his arms. “I love it when you call me ‘love.’”

“Doctor, my mum and Tony are still here.”

The Doctor hummed and began nuzzling Rose’s neck. Rose saw her mum over the Doctor’s shoulder with her hands over Tony’s eyes. She pushed on his chest. “Doctor.”

“You just smell so good, Rose. It’s not my fault. Well, maybe it’s a little bit my fault. Or rather half my fault. But the other half is completely your fault, Rose Tyler. Pregnancy hormones.”

“Rose, you’re pregnant?”

“Mmmm.” He licked Rose’s cheek. 

Jackie’s upper lip curled in disgust.

“Oh! Do you think the baby will have an intolerance to ginger?” He rested his hand on Rose’s still flat stomach.

“Baby!” At her mother’s shout, Rose darted a glance at Jackie.

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” Rose narrowed her eyes at the Doctor. “We were gonna tell you at Christmas.” She smiled wryly. “Got my scan framed for ya an’ everythin.’”

She looked back at the Doctor when he started talking again. “Tony said that decorating gingerbread houses was a part of your family’s Christmas tradition. Tyler family traditions. And our baby will be the next little Tyler. Time Tot Tyler. Oooh. We should call her that.”

“We are not calling the baby Time Tot Tyler”

“Just ‘til he or she is born. Our little TTT. Triple T. T cubed.”

The Doctor reached for another piece of gingerbread and Rose smacked his hand away.

“What was I saying?”

“I don’t even know.”

“Oh. Oh! I was saying that I hope that we can continue the Tyler family traditions with our children. Time Lords have rubbish traditions. Forcing an eight year old to stare at the raw power of the time vortex before entering the Academy. Nothing like decorating biscuits with sugar and candy. That’s just brilliant.”

Rose cupped the Doctor’s jaw. “Of course we can continue my traditions with our family, but we can always adapt our traditions if we have to. Like if the baby does have your ginger intolerance, we can always use chocolate or sugar biscuits. And we can make new traditions too. Especially when the baby TARDIS is grown. It’s time spent with family and making memories that’s the important thing, yeah?”

“I love you, Rose Tyler.”

Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor’s neck. “Love you too, Doctor.”

Jackie cleared her throat. “Not to interrupt, although there is still a child present, but did you actually make any gingerbread biscuits?”

The Doctor looked nervously around the kitchen. “Er…” He grabbed Rose’s hand and yelled, “run!”

Rose’s laugher followed them from the room. 

Tony didn’t even care that they wouldn’t be decorating gingerbread houses that day, he was just happy that his sister was smiling.


End file.
